me, me, me, me
by Rebecca'Sly
Summary: Você nunca me afetou, mas não foi por falta de tentativa. DaphneXDraco


Disclaimer: Harry Potter, seus personagens, lugares e situações não me pertencem, mas à tia JK e não ganho nada brincando com eles. mas é très divertido!

N/A: thank ya, jan, pela betagem. fic surgida em momento de total e completa insanidade, portando não julguem o resto do que escrevo com o que lerem aqui! a música em negrito é _if you can afford me,_ da Katy Perry

**

* * *

****me, me, me, me**

Minha única vontade: não pensar.

É mais fácil.

É mais rápido.

É indolor.

Assim, ninguém se machuca, ninguém sofre, ninguém _me_ machuca.

Não que eu realmente deixe alguém me machucar. Essa é a única coisa que jamais aconteceria comigo.

Não vai mudar.

Não tente.

Essa é a minha vida, e eu mando nela.

Simples. Fácil. Indiscutível.

_Não vai mudar._

**if you want me,  
a cherry on top,  
the pick of the peck,  
the crème de la crop.**

Famílias importam. Não importa o quanto digam que a linhagem não é importante e que nascidos-trouxas ou mestiços podem se dar bem, as famílias tradicionais têm seu poder. Assim, aqueles que têm alguma consideração por sua linhagem, criam relações com aqueles que também são puros. Foi assim que nos tornamos amigos, e assim que caímos na cama juntos. Draco. Eu o odiava, ele era mimado e medroso, mas eu também era. E, ao contrário do que dizem, as pessoas tendem a criar relações – _carnais_ - com aqueles parecidos consigo.

Assim, é mais fácil criticar, brigar, gritar, explodir e terminar.

Foi assim que terminamos.

**if you want me,  
it takes more than a wink,  
and more than a twink  
and more than you think.**

Ele tentava _me_ afetar, se esfregando com Parkinson, aquela com quem eu só tinha relações pelo fato de que nossos pais achavam que éramos melhores amigas. Nos odiávamos. Primeiro, porque ela sabia que Draco a usava por... bem, porque ela era _razoavelmente_ bonita e para me fazer ciúmes. Eu via os olhares que ele me lançava enquanto a agarrava. Ele não podia negar, e ela, muito menos. Segundo, porque eu pensava. Se algum dia ela usou um neurônio, o coitado morreu porque não tinha com quem conversar.

Não que eu a invejasse.

Eu sempre pensei, e ninguém jamais me machucou.

Já Pansy Parkinson não pode dizer o mesmo.

**don't play cheap, with your heart  
don't make a bet if you can't write the check,  
for me, for me.****  
**

Eu não estava fazendo nada de errado. Se ele havia acabado com o namoro dos dois, pouco tinha a ver comigo. Pouco _me_ importava, afinal.

Mas ela escolheu as palavras erradas para murmurar ao passar por mim em um corredor com seus olhos inchados de chorar. _Quelle _patética.

"Sua vadia, você acabou com o meu namoro."

Naquele dia, resolvi que me vingaria.

E não, eu não seria nem um pouco a melhor-amiga-de-infância.

Ela que escolheu o jogo sujo.

**if you wanna ride, just name your price**

Apenas um sussurro e o levei para o meu quarto. O _nosso_ quarto. Alguma hora ela tinha que ir para o quarto, não?

E nós já havíamos passado há um bom tempo da parte educada da coisa, sendo que a minha cama não estava mais arrumada.

E quando ela entrou, eu fiz questão de que ela o visse. _Naquele_ estado.

Só para entender.

Só para saber de certeza _quem_ era a vadia.

Só para saber com _que_ vadia ela estava lidando.

**cuz I can be bought,  
but you'll pay the cost  
if you can afford me**

Mas, sabe... Acho que Draco não achou divertido.

Ou ele ainda gostava da Parkinson...

Ou ele não gostava de ser usado.

Não que eu me importasse.

Assim, a minha indiferença o deixou desconcertado, sem saber o que fazer. E isso o levou de volta à minha cama, só que por conta própria.

_Mais _de uma vez.

Até que eu o barrei. Não queria ficar com um babaca que achava que era melhor do que eu.

Não funcionávamos.

Nunca funcionaríamos.

Ele podia dar certo com a Parkinson, mas nunca comigo.

Éramos parecidos _demais._

E não havia algo que nos fizesse mudar.

**if you want me,  
then stop begging  
I don't put out for charity  
**

Qualquer um notaria que ele estava com raiva, que estava apaixonado, que queria se vingar.

Então, ele achou a solução perfeita.

Ele achou algo que, na sua opinião, me afetaria.

Ele começou a namorar Astória.

Ele se casou com ela.

Ele teve um filho com ela.

Ele a teve.

Mas, a única coisa que ele jamais quis, ele jamais teve. Ele teve que se contentar com uma cópia de baixa qualidade e dois anos mais nova.

Não que eu não goste da minha irmã, só acho que ele é um canalha.

E eu não gosto de ter um canalha na família.

**if you want me,  
a cherry on top,  
the pick of the peck,  
the crème de la crop.**

Espero que você seja melhor que seu pai, Scorpius.

Para não cometer os mesmo erros que ele cometeu.

Ou melhor, espero que você jamais pense.

Jamais cresça.

Jamais se machuque.


End file.
